Stories of The Pack
by imprinteelove
Summary: This is my entry for the tea-bagging contest! The Pack is in a sharing type of mood one night and this is their experiences.


disclaimer: dude, if i owned twilight, i would have found a way to marry taylor lautner by now. considering that hasn't happened... i don't own anything besides this story line.

JPOV

It was around ten and all the girls were at mine and Bella's house while all the guys were at Sam's. I'm pretty sure it was Paul that brought the topic up, but once he did, no one stopped it.

"Well Sam, you and Emily have been fucking the longest. Tell us your greatest blow job experience." Paul said.

"Jesus, Paul. Go ahead and lay it out there why don't you." I said, laughing.

"No, it's alright. He's probably gonna cream himself from sheer jealousy anyway." Sam laughed.

SPOV

"Emily! I'm home, what are you cooking?" I took off my shoes as soon as I got inside.

"I thought I'd trying something Quileute tonight. It sounded delicious." I had no idea what it was that would be, but it smelled good and piqued my curiosity. I walked into the kitchen only to see my beautiful wife, laid across the kitchen table, wearing nothing, but from the looks of it, chocolate.

My hard on made itself obvious within seconds. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Just that I'm really sticky and need help getting it all off." She looked at me with lust evident in her eyes. I went to attacking her body with my tongue instantly. She purred her appreciation. "Not tonight Sam." She panted. "I would really like to eat some chocolate tonight."

With that she ripped my jeans off and swirled her chocolate covered finger over my dick. Before I could breathe she began using that pink tongue to take all of the chocolate off. She sucked hard, and long, until I saw stars. Just when I thought I was done for, her teeth grazed the underside of my head, and I lost it.

JPOV

"Not bad, but I bet I can show that up." Embry said.

"Leah? Leah of all people actually gave you head?" This shocked the hell out of me. Embry just laughed.

EPOV

Things had definitely been going well between us lately. I think that was evident with today's actions. After all, I was buried face deep inside her pink pussy.

"Damn it Embry, _harder._" She growled. Who was I to say no to that? My tongue began working faster, circling her clit while three of my finger pumped in and out of her. She began to tighten around me, and I knew she was close, so I bit down on her clit. Leah screamed out her release, and I licked up all of her juices.

"Lay down." She panted and climbed on top of me.

"Lee. What are you-"

"Embry, shut the fuck up and take it like a man." Leah then bit down on my neck, and I growled. After biting me, she licked where she bit as if to soothe it. She did the same thing from my chest to the deep V at my hips.

"_Fuuuuck_ Lee." It was taking all I had not to flip her over and pound into her, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't get sex for weeks. When Leah was in control, there was no way in hell I would take it from her.

She finally put her mouth over my head, and I almost blew my load right then. Leah definitely knew what to do with her mouth. I went to grab her hair, but she growled and took her mouth of me. "Do it and see what happens." She growled at me.

I instead decided to hold on to the edges of the rug we were currently on. My cock hit the back of her throat and I lost it as she swirled her tongue around me. She swallowed every last drop of me.

With a satisfied smirk on her face she looked up at me. "You're damn right I swallow. You taste fucking good, Em."

Round two anyone?

JPOV

"Fuck, I didn't think Leah had it in her." Paul shook his head.

"LALALALALALALA!" Seth had his ears covered the entire time Embry was sharing his tale.

"SETH, HE'S DONE!" I yelled at him.

"Good, then we can hear about you and Bella now Jake." Seth said.

"Well, fuck. Don't get too jealous now boys."

"Bells, I got the rabbit to start, but now I'm soaked from the rain." I went back into the garage, and there Bella was in my shirt, a tie, and – _fuck me _– Bella was actually wearing heels.

"Oh, poor me. I wore a white shirt, no bra, and now I'm all wet from leaning against the car. I hope you can't see my nipples, or the fact that I'm not wearing panties." Hard was a fucking understatement. "I guess you should lay on that bench over there and take off your wet clothes, and I'll do the same." Where the hell did this little sex vixen come from?

I did as she suggested, and then watched as my Bells took off her shirt. She left the tie and the heels, and I thanked God for that.

"You look a little dirty. Well, I guess I better just lick you clean then. I mean, I can't have a dirty boyfriend."

"Bella, you don't-"

"Shh. Don't take this from me." She warned.

Bella bit down on my nipple and I cried out. While I was still recovering, her tongue dipped inside my belly button. "_Bella._" Her warm mouth hovered over me.

"Yes, Jake?" I whimpered and damn if she didn't take all of me into that perfect mouth. I couldn't help myself and thrusted until I hit her throat. We kept it up for another five minutes before she bit down on me and I came until I saw fucking stars.

I walked out of Sam's house laughing, making my way back to mine and Bella's. I didn't have to walk far, because apparently Bells had the same idea.

"How was your bachelorette party?"

She blushed. "Good. And your bachelor?"

I just laughed. "Pretty fucking great."

That night, I took Bella fifteen ways from Sunday.


End file.
